The flower's demise
by CatieTehZombeh
Summary: Set right after Prim's death, Prim is in the meadow where she grew up, she needs to know what happened to her. This was deeply influenced by a play I was in, Thorton Wilder's "Our Town" and Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars' music video for Safe and Sound. If you haven't read Mocking jay it will have spoilers, death-wise.


The sky illuminates with all the colors of a rainbow. Everything around me is muted. It's all so peaceful and beautiful. The colors slowly fade to white before my eyes. Now I am in the field where I have many fond memories of Katniss and I have gone to many times and played.

"Do you know where you are?" a girl says. Her face is pleasant and comforting in a way. Her clothes cascade to the ground, where the little purple flowers I had once picked were now growing in for the season. She reminds me a lot of Katniss, her hair mirrors Katniss' trademark braid, except the girl's has flowers interwoven within her tresses.

"I'm in a meadow, not far from my district, district 12. If you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

"My name is Orlaithe. I come from a land, far, far away from here. Primrose, I have to ask, do you know what has happened to you?" The words flow from her mouth like warm, golden honey.

"What do you mean by that? Nothing has happened to me. Well at least not recently, a few months ago District 12 was bombed and we all moved to District 13 for safety and—"

"Prim you died in the rebellion at the Capital. You are dead."

"What? How can you say that? I'm still alive; I'm standing here with you. You can see me!"

"Primrose, you have to believe me. I'm not lying to you."

"I think I would remember if I died, that's not something you can forget!"

"If it happens suddenly like yours did you usually can't even comprehend it. Your mind can't wrap its mind around it, so it rejects the idea."

"No! I'm here and Katniss will be here! I'm waiting!"

"Primrose, Katniss is not coming. You really are dead, if I show you, you will have to face the truth and accept it. You have to move on; it is not wise to dwell on the tragic." My heart sinks. She is being honest; I can tell by her face, there is no trickery in her eyes. I no longer doubt her, but I still cannot remember.

"I want to remember." I say

"How you died?"

"Yes, Orlaithe. You said you can show me, I would like to see."

"Prim, that is not a wise decision. Seeing yourself die….It—It makes you hallow; It makes your heart hurt and you will never feel the same. Sometimes ignorance really is blissful and good."

"I don't care! I need to see, I can't move on with whatever is after life has ended. I will dwell and wonder about everything. I would rather have my heart ache, rather having my head spin and swirl with endless possibilities of my own demise. And if I see my own death, I can also see Katniss' or Peeta's if it happens at the same time. I need to know that they are safe. I need to know, can you show me?"

"Yes," she reaches for my cheek, and her hand is warm and comforting.

"Are you ready, Primrose?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you afraid, afraid of the pain and heart ache?"

"No."

I feel the warmth of Orlaithe's hands turn to tingling. I am not in the peaceful aura of the meadow anymore, but now in the panicked atmosphere of the Capital. It's a little weird seeing myself disembodied, but I feel the hunger for knowledge.

I am tending to a small child, her arm had been blown off from an initial blast, and I hear people crying about the blast. How scary that must have been. The silver parachutes they reserve for gifts given to tributes from their mentors, in the Hunger Games had caused the blast. The children must have thought they were presents, and then they exploded, nobody expected it.

"PRIM!" Katniss shrieks. It sends shivers up my spine. Is this it? Is this the bitter end for me?

"Katn—"I watched myself begin to say, but bombs go off and one explodes near me. I and the poor little girl practically disintegrate into the blast, we are utterly gone, and nothing left of the both of us, blasted to smithereens. The blast sends off every color of the rainbow, every beautiful color.

The tingling turns to warmth again and I am back with Orlaithe. She was right; my heart begins to ache painfully. A tear begins to trickle from the corner of my eye, and slowly makes its way on to my cheek. Orlaithe reaches out and wipes the stray tear away.

"Oh Prim, don't cry! You are in a better place now."

I start sobbing, reality has sunk in. I am dead. I can never go back, back to district 12, back to my Mom, back to Katniss. I'm never going to feel the warmth that ensues when I am with my family ever again. My heart plunges down in to a dark abyss, and I get a lump in my throat I can't seem to swallow.

But what if Mom and Katniss died in the blast too? What if they are stone, cold dead along with me?

"What about Katniss? Where is she now? Is she here?!" I cry out. The sobbing is making me shake.

Orlaithe bends down and picks a miniscule purple flower out of the lush earth and absentmindedly plays with it. "If by here, you mean dead, and then no she is not. Neither is your mother." She tucks the purple flower behind my ear. "Katniss is strong; she is still fighting the Capital."

"And what about Peeta or Finnick. What happened to them?" I sob

"Safe. Everyone you love is still out there fighting for what is right." I am still sobbing and Orlaithe pulls me into an embrace and strokes my hair.

"Why, Orlaithe, why did I have to die?"

"You have a domino effect on the events in which the Capital falls. Your death gives Katniss a purpose to fight with all her heart, it inspires her to do things she wouldn't dare if you were alive. She fights to avenge you."

"Orlaithe, you say the Capital falls, how do you know how the war turns out?" She pulls a cloth from the pockets of her dress, and hands it to me. I wipe tears from my face and eyes.

"I can see anything that has happened, anything that is happening presently, and that will happen in the future. It so happens that if you had not died; the Capitol would have won the war. Your death was essential."

Essential? I guess. But what would happen now? What happens all eternity after you have passed?


End file.
